Celestia's Plots
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: See what Celestia did in "The Mare in Moon", "The Elements of Harmony", and "The Return of Harmony". Some time even big miracles needs a hoof or two.


"MLP:FIM", related ponies, related places and related items are copyrighted by 2010 to 9010 by Hasbro Inc. and Studio B. All rights served.

"Celestia's Plots"

A "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"

by Dr. Thinker

Princess Celestina was looking the Moon. It was a week before the one-thousand Summer Sun Celebration. So far, Twlight Sparkle had been in the library studying – much to her dismay. Only Twlight Sparkle's powerful magic can unlock the Elements of Harmony, created years ago by Queen Harmony – and the only way to unlock it was to have friendship.

Princess Celestina recalled: The rules of Harmony's magic crown and her follow goddess's necklaces: Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Honesty. Those goddess used Queen. That why the rules of Equestria decided just to use Princess and Princes. They must be even number of users with the event number of items – though they will be as powerful as Queen Harmony herself if they are six ponies to six items, and you may never betray a element willing. Celestina used Elements Magic, Generosity and Laughter, while Princess Luna used the the Elements of Loyalty, Kindness and Honesty. Princess Luna lost her abilities when she become Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestina lost her abilities to use all six of the Elements of Harmony after imprisoning Princess Luna in the moon.

The modern legend of the Nightmare Moon didn't had every written it in. They was no sun for 40 days after Luna become Nightmare Moon – thought Princess Celestina used the Elements of Harmony to imprison Luna on the 20 "No Sun" day. Celestina was looking for a fortune seer to see the future. The future turn her when you see a Sonic Random not caused by Harmony but by a young Pegasus, you will have the six new users of the Elements of Harmony. That happen a few years back...

The star were going to line up right sack at midnight on the eve of this year Summer Sun Celebration, which means Nightmare will itching for cause "The Night of No End" again as revenge against her imprisonment in the Moon.

One of the Royal Guard remarked, "We got a report from Armory: We finished up your Nightmare Moon disguise – just in case Nightmare Moon drops some else expect his year's location of Summer Sun Celebration: Ponyville. It contains a video changer and projection from any magic of any young ponies

Celestina nodded before she asked, "Will the guards be in place?"

The Royal Guard replied, "Every since town and field in Equestria, with the exception of the Everfree Forest."

Celestina nodded. That news should kept Zircona, the Ambassador for Equestria from Zebrifa., happy despite the entire town of Ponyville thinking she is a evil witch of some sort.

* * *

One week to go – and every nightmare. Evil laughing was coming from every thing that kept track of time. Celestina had already written her replied to Twlight Sparkle's dragon mail and created the Official Summer Celebration Check List. – if she gets one. Twlight Sparkle could just run right into straight to her – and she will be need to cold Twlight Sparkle's hotheadedness.

She saw many different combinations of ponies with Twlight Sparkle as they give Nightmare Moon another taste of the Elements of Harmony and free Luna from her jealous rage. It will settled down once Twlight Sparkle makes some friends.

* * *

Talk about luck. It was the eve of the Summer Sun Celebrations and Celestia just got Twlight Sparkle message. With her magic, she was invisible to everypony and their pet animals in Ponyville – including Twlight Sparkle herself. Twlight Sparkle had just stated, "The fate of Equestria does not rest on making friends."

Spike attempt to get her to talk to a pink Earth pony with balloons Cute Mark, but the Earth pony reaction wasn't something that agreed with Twlight Sparkle – the pink Earth pony gasps. Must be Pinkie Pie – the weirdest pony in Ponyville. Someponies with bad mouths claim that if you get Pink Pie's brain out – you get either a cupcake or balloon. With her magic, Celestia could see that Pink Pie had a regular Earth pony brain.

She followed Twlight Sparkle and Spike to their first stop – checking the food at the Big Macintosh's Sweet Apple Arces. It seems that Applejack was trying to make friends with Twlight Sparkle. Surprising most of the Apple Family was there – mostly like for the Summer Sun Celebration. It look like little Apple Blossom, Applejack's younger sister got Twlight Sparkle to stay for brunch.

The next stop for Twlight Sparkle was to check on the weather. Rainbow Dash crashed into Twlight Sparkle into a mud pile, tried to use rainwater to clean off, and then used a tornado to clean get rid of the rainwater. The result was a pretty good laugh – but Twlight Sparkle was all business as tried to get Rainbow Dash's goat with her idols – the Wonderbolts – but it was a failure as Twlight Sparkle dared Rainbow Dash to clean the sky in 10 seconds. Rainbow Dash was fast and did it – leaving Twlight Sparkle and Spike with their jaws hanging open.

Twlight Sparkle deal with decorations and meet Rarity. She was a little surprise with Spike's crush on Rarity, but Twlight Sparkle was embarrassed when Rarity took her to her store – and Twlight Sparkle run out of Rarity's store like a vampire bat out of a Everfree forest.

This time, she tried on to befriend another Earth pony – this pony was a shy yellow Pegasus with could make the Moon cry. She was trying to helping a chorus of bird chirps. Twlight Sparkle tried to befriend it – trying to get the name. This must be Fluttershy – one of the most shy ponies in the entire universe. But as she leave with Spike, Fluttershy followed Twlight Sparkle while talking to Spike. She may not be good with ponies, but she can chat with the animals.

As Twlight Sparkle entered the library, Celestina heard a "surprise." The pink Earth pony was Pinkie Pie. Transformed into a fly, she saw that Pinkie Pie's mouth was running like Buffalo Tribes out in the western portion of Equestria. It make Twlight Sparkle head to take a drink – thought the item turned out to hot sauce – which caused Twinkle Mouth to flame up. She head to another section of the library.

Invisible again, I left for the behind the time for the sun rise. Then I got a message from the radio inside the fake Nightmare Moon – Luna had landed in Prince Blueblood's backyard – spooking that moron unicorn. They will be chasing Luna for while. So I had to play Nightmare Moon for the gang here.

* * *

That was a good show. I even con Twlight Sparkle pretty well. Right now, I'm a size of a flea and on hiring Twlight Sparkle's back. Thanks to Pink Pie's successful finding of "Elements of Harmony" book. I sensed Nightmare Moon back. I chat with the guards on what Nightmare Moon was doing: It turns they chased her out of the town and was heading to Ponyville. I bet she was watching Twlight Sparkle read up on the Elements of Harmony.

I was right as rain was the gang entered Everfree Forest. The first test was a real cliff hanger and that was solved by Applejack's truth. The second was a very mad manticore and that solved by Fluttershy's kindness to animals. After Twlight Sparkle asked if she knew that the manticore had a thorn in the animal's paw, Fluttershy replied that she didn't – just that sometime we need to show a little kindness.

Pinkie Pie help the gang with some illusions with laughter. The song was pretty good. Next, Rarity cut off her tail to fix a sea serpent's mustache – the Goddess of Generosity will give her a new tail – if Twlight is able to do things correctly. Rainbow Dash show off loyalty after rejecting a offer from Nightmare Moon's illusions of twins of the Wonderbolts – The Shadow Bolts.

* * *

Right now, I'm back to my invisible to everypony state outside the old castle I lived in with Luna before she was transformed into Nightmare Moon.

Crack! Those goes the stone crystal forms of the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon is laughing. But I sensed something that happen inside Twlight Sparkle as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie rushes into the room

Twlight Sparkle heard them – and stated that the elements of harmony. She even picked them correctly: Applejack for Honesty, Fluttershy for kindness, Pinkie Pie for laughter, Rarity for generosity and Rainbow Dash for loyalty. She also reveal the six Element: The Element of Magic. As the Rainbow of the Harmony hits Nightmare Moon, I turned regular normal form and raise the sun.

When I appeared – with the exception of Twlight Sparkle bow me. She told me that she thought I told her it was a old pony tail. I explain to her that she need to make friends – I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was Twlight Sparkle who could do it – if only she make friends. Now, it's time to see if Luna feels remorse.

* * *

Luna did feel remorse. Something tells me that someone or something. I don't think its Discord – he was still stoned when Luna become Nightmare Moon. It could be Poison Joke, but that might just take away Luna's wings. That what happen when I got a gift got from Smoozes, planet that ask like mythical trolls – always doing something rotten.

It's been pretty normal with a few exception in Ponyville and Canterlot. Just recently about two weeks ago, the Twlight and her friends caused some chaos at the Grand Galloping Gala. Luna was in the security room at the time and was laughing her head off. She had a run in with Prince Blueblood a few weeks before it – and he called her Nightmare Moon or the Mare in the Moon – which really got on her nervous. When Rarity tossed pieces of Applejack's cake on into that moron unicorn – her laughter got really laugh that it spooked the guards that knew that I was welcoming quests with Twlight Sparkle. Thought the guard shocked the security room, they were quite surprise on Luna.

Today, as Luna was setting the sun down. She felt something laughing in the court yard. It got to Discord. The spell on got to be wearing off. After fighting between ponies will just speed up Discord's lease. I just hope the Ponyville school group doesn't wake up.

* * *

Discord was freed and I quickly called Twlight Sparkle and her friends in order to use the Elements of Harmony against Discord. Meanwhile, just in chase of failure with the Elements of Harmony– Luna and I quickly copy every since friendship report that Twlight Sparkle did while in Ponyville.

I welcomed them and told them they need to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord – but it turns out Discord borrow them. He give them a little riddle: "Twist and turns are my master plan, then find the Elements back when you begin." The gang went into the hedge maze outside – as Twlight Sparkle thought his riddle was about this. Rarity and Twlight Sparkle lost their unicorn horns while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash lost their wings. With the expect of Twlight Sparkle, everyone was turned into a opposite of what their elements meant.

* * *

Twlight Sparkle had a bad turn at the elements. Since Applejack was dishonest with himself, Fluttershy being cruel, Rarity being stinginess, Pinkie Pie being a grumpy as a upset Ursa Major – Rainbow Dash was not one to be see. The Elements of Harmony didn't work.

She come home to see Spike – for lack of better words – vomiting all the copies of the friendship reports that she been sending to me. It worked like a charm. She got Applejack first by using her horn. Second – Applejack and Twlight Sparkle team-up to take by a cruel Fluttershy – and heal her. Getting Rarity was easy – she just complained about them approaching her diamond. Pinkie Pie was found eating cottage cheese with ketchup. After healing and regular to her abnormal party animal self. Despite some problem with Rainbow Dash, they got her back to normal. After a group hug, they got out the Elements of Harmony and active them – then found Discord on his throne and give him another taste of the rainbow – returning him to stone.

I had just honored Twlight Sparkle and her friends with celebrations and a new stained widow showing their defeat of Discord. Discord's statue is once again in the castle's courtyard thought I don't have to watch it as much – until long as Twlight Sparkle and her friends are alive

...But what I didn't tell them is that – when they are six Elements of Harmony users – they become immortal...from the first time they use it.

THE END

My first "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" story. I hope you like it.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
